


Drabbles from Tumblr

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling





	1. Rhea/Tegan

 

Tegan was caught between the wall and Rhea’s cold stare. Leaning close to Tegan’s ear, Rhea whispered all the dirty things she wanted to do to her right now. Hearing these things cause Tegan’s cheeks to burn bright red.

**“We cant do that here!”** Tegan cried out with and obvious expression of embarrassment. Rhea pulled back with a devilish smirk on her face.

**“Watch me.”** Rhea snuck her hand into Tegan’s jeans and brushed up against her clit, earning a sharp gasp from Tegan. Rhea’s smirk grew, using her other hand to hold Tegan’s head still, Rhea kissed her passionately while increasing her movements on Tegan’s clit.

Tegan had to admit: what Rhea was doing felt good but for god’s sake they were at work. Worst part of it is: is that they were in the hallway, albeit it was empty but anyone can come around the corner and see what they were doing.

Hearing faint voices growing louder, Tegan started panicking and pulled away from Rhea. She about to say something but Rhea cut her off.

“Go get your stuff and meet me at the car. When we get to the hotel, I’m finishing what I started.”


	2. Rhea/Reader

Sitting on a some crates you were talking with your friend, Toni. Across the way you see Rhea leaning against the wall eyes on the both you,  _like a hawk._ She insists they you never talk to Toni alone for the sole purpose of ‘Toni could make a move and take you away from her’, to which you always assure her that Toni is just a friend and if that happened you would kindly reject Toni’s advances. Rhea never bought it.

Though Rhea is very protective you like when she’s jealous. Something about her when she’s jealous make you hot. With her boring holes in to you and Toni, you decided take the opportunity. You scooted closer to Toni and started lightly flirting. Glancing at Rhea you smirked inwardly, Rhea held the expression of absolute anger. With your attention back on Toni, you didn’t notice Rhea striding her way over to you. She grabbed your wrist with an iron grip and dragged you off to an empty storage closet.

 **“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”** Rhea said through gritted teeth.

“What stunt, babe?” You played coy.

“Flirting with Toni!” Rhea borderlined yelled.

“Oh you saw that?” You replied acting innocent.

“Boy, did I fucking see it!” Rhea took a deep breath. Rhea picked you up, tossed you over her shoulder and exited the storage closet. Entering the lockerroom, Rhea put you down.

“Get your shit, you have a long fucking night ahead of you when we get home.”

_“Success.” You smiled and thought to yourself_


	3. Rhea/Reader

You were laying on the sofa scrolling through the TV guide looking for something to watch.

“Babe, com here please!” Rhea called you from the bedroom. You stopped dead in your tracks when you got to the doorway of the bedroom. There was was Rhea in all her nakedness except for her strap. It was your favourite strap as well, the one that cums. She pulls you onto the bed. Your body on fire, wanting her. Rhea got between your legs and started teasing you relentlessly. You were getting antsy.

“Please no more teasing, Rhea. Fuck me already. Please!” You whined. Rhea chuckled and gave you what you wanted. The fire in the pit your stomach grew bigger and hotter by the second. You wrapped your legs around Rhea’s hips keeping her close, pleading for her not to pull away.

 **“I’ll just have to cum inside you then.”** You wrapped your arms around her and dug your nails into your shoulder. Fortunately, while you were orgasming Rhea’s strap released its contents inside you, enhancing your pleasure. You panted heavily, thanking Rhea.

“You’re very welcome, princess.”


	4. Sarah Logan/Reader

The clock read 02:46 am. I stirred awake hearing Sarah’s footsteps around the room.

“I missed you so much.”

Sarah tiredly said as she climbed into bed wrapping her limbs around me. _She had finally come home from being on the road for two and a half weeks._ I shifted around to where I could see her gorgeous face.

“I missed you more. How are you?”

“I’m exhausted, happy to finally have you in my arms.”

I smiled and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, while tightly wrapping my arms around her. She smothered my face in kisses.

“Can we stay like this forever?” She asked softly.

I hummed a ‘yes’, and contently fell back asleep in Sarah’s warm, comfy arms.

 


End file.
